wikiheartexelicafandomcom-20200214-history
Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced: Faintear Story Mode (English Script)
Below is the English script of Faintear's Story Mode in Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced. The script was made using translations provided by Facebook member Vanitas Sentimentos and Shmups forum member nZero. Main Prologue ......Coming out of the darkness, enshrouding the skies, splitting the sea, choking the earth, devouring the mind. The grand battleship empire "Ver'mith" invaded the planet, taking the cosmic stars down, and engulfing the land in flames. With inner instincts, they spread terror to every nation and disband them and due to the corrosive nature of the pure living specimen, shall bring doomsday. Their rival, the Super Space Administration Defense Unit "C.H.I.L.D.A." wishes to end the battle after reading the cause of chaos, however. Triggerheart: C.H.I.L.D.A.'s 7th division of secret weapons deployed as humanoid fighters. That is their truth that lies in the battle. With their ability combined with the Triggerheart weapon, C.H.I.L.D.A. is temporarily regrouping. C.H.I.L.D.A. has entered the battlefield against Ver'mith units during the battle. Meanwhile, Ver'mith's units are prepared with massive machinery from outer space they recuperated and reengage in the grand rotation of "gate" in space. What lies the outcome before their eyes in the battle..... Character Prologue 'Part 1: Arrival' AI Plata: display sound is heard ''...tear, fain... tear, ''unfades, revealing Faintear on the pilot seat of a transport ship. Faintear can you hear me? Faintear: I heard that! Faintear: What's this? What's happening!? AI Plata: Is that the hostage I defeated? Faintear: Wrong! Well, That's not the "hostage" AI Plata: I suppose you should arrange your purposal, Faintear. Faintear: Alright, please continue. AI Plata: Based on our escape, we are working with the analysis on occupied field area AI Plata: Right now, the condition is still unknown. Faintear: Misunderstandable? This is another world, right? Faintear: I wonder if the battle takes place in the isolated area. It'll be fine if we storm out. But we can't turn back if we move in the situation. This is horrible. Faintear: What's with my unit parts going to budge? AI Plata: That I don't know, the enemy is also able to turn the tides. Faintear: ugh. AI Plata: Right now it's working, testing Anchor System firing is enabled. Engine gravity parts stability changed. If the battle system turned on, the condition can't be stabilized. Faintear: The other G'll Series, huh. What will happen if your blast off power is down? Faintear: What if I'm making it perfect, it will be bad. Dreadful. AI Plata: Dreadful? AI Plata: sound is heard I percepted the incoming sources. Faintear: Enemy? Ally? Or.... Faintear: Can you link it to the monitor? AI Plata: Yes. scanning sounds are heard. 'Part 2: Ship under Attack' Faintear: A militant... C.H.I.L.D.A.'s units? Our enemy is the Ver'mith. Faintear: Like said in some unknown area.... what's the meaning of it? AI Plata: Situation, unknown. Faintear: Is there another steady solution? But look, the attribute-type of Triggerheart looks simple. AI Plata: Situation unknown. We can't gather more Communications. Maybe it's cut off. Faintear: I don't like the looks of it. There's nothing to see. Faintear: It looks like I'll have to check it out. I'm off! AI Plata: Unit Synchro, preparation ready. I'm sorry, Faintear. I'll be at my limit soon. Faintear: Don't fret, just work on it. AI Plata: Understood. Faintear will storm off, entering battle. Good luck out there. Faintear: Alright! Let's go, G'll_Tous, G'll_Quard. fades to black ends Stage 0 'Part 1: Stage Start' STAGE 0 START arrives on time to engage the Esbarel squadron attacking the C'rna_dyne. Gameplay Interrupts as Faintear gets in position Faintear: Wait, C.H.I.L.D.A.'s messenger! I want to answer me as my thanks. resumes, Faintear eliminates the Esbarel squadron. Gameplay interrupts once she's above the C'rna_dyne. 'Part 2: Communication with C'rna_dyne' Faintear: I'm Faintear, Triggerheart unit #44. Please open your communication. Faintear: Can you hear me? I want to know this situation. Get the Central navigator out! Faintear: ''materialization sound is heard'' How are you? Good timing. Yay me! C'r_na: I thank you for helping me, Faintear. Faintear: C'rna_... dyne? The messenger? C'r_na: Yes, I'm the AI Navigator "C'r_na". By the way, do you have a lost battle before and main database before? Faintear: Not Lost. I'm here because of Ver'mith's doing with the planet. We'll have a long talk. C'r_na: Yes. Faintear: Alright, show me the data! We'll go blast off soon! C'r_na: Y, yes.. Right now, Crueltear and Exelica are fighting and struggling. Faintear: scanning sounds are heard. ''I see. Looks like we still have a little time left. Was it irregular transfer's fault? '''Faintear:' Crueltear and Exelica, they're going to make a diversion for defeating Ver'mith. Hmm. C'r_na: The conditions of those fighters are unknown. I'm worrying that they will be taken down, and I'll be taking responsibility for it. Faintear: Well, looks like they've captured the remaining enemies. Faintear: Alright! Leave those two fighters to me when they are in danger. You leave this area, and I'll go after them! C'r_na: W-will you be alright? resumes, Faintear leaves the C'rna_dyne. Screen cuts to black once she's off screen. 'Part 3: Stage Clear' Faintear: As they go ahead.... they finally got good sensors. Faintear: If they keep it better, I can finally chase them. Faintear: And, I'll go and crush the noisy streams! ends. Stage 1 'Part 1: Stage Start - Ver'mith Transmission' STAGE 1 START is seen flying above the clouds at the break of dawn. Camera's angle changes as the clouds are seen. Gameplay begins as Faintear engages in a one-on-one battle against a group of Esbarels and a Misuka Power-up carrier. Another formation of Esbarels appear. Once there's no enemies in sight, Faintear prepares to descend from the clouds to attack the ground forces, then the gameplay interrupts. Ver'mith 00: War record? Ver'mith 01: According to the aircraft's contact record, the transmission difference from the stars and meridian cannot be reached. Ver'mith 02: Must be other situations. Ver'mith 00: And impacts? Ver'mith 01: The excavation aircraft is active. The flyer parts have feedbacks. However, some of them are malfunctioning. Ver'mith 02: Until it's active, requesting deployment. Ver'mith 00: Request accepted. Deliver and bring the combat data. Ver'mith 01: Understood. Faintear: Weaklings. I'll destroy you all! to gameplay. Faintear eliminates the ground forces successfully. WARNING YOUR TARGET IS APPROACHING System Voice: Emergency!, Emergency!, The target is approaching. ¿Are you ready? Aragabis is deployed to stop Faintear, Gameplay interrupts. 'Part 2: Boss Approaching' Faintear: So this ground operation is big. Faintear: Is it also a core!? resumes. Faintear attacks Aragabis within the score-time limit, destroying it with no problems. After exploding, Aragabis transforms to its second mode 'Part 3: Boss Battle' interrupts Faintear: You won't get away! resumes again, Faintear destroys Aragabis second form, only to transform into its third mode. Gameplay interrupts once again Faintear: It's alright to come out now! resumes once again, Faintear destroys Aragabis again, then it transforms into its fourth form. Gameplay interrupts again. Faintear: No matter how hard you move, it's futile! resumes again, Faintear defeats Aragabis once again, but it transforms into it's fifth and final form. Gameplay once again is interrupted. Faintear: Time to end this. Let's go! resumes. Faintear finally destroys Aragabis. As it explodes, the game interrupts once again before the final explosion. 'Part 4: Boss Destroyed' Faintear: Hm. There's one! Just now it returned! Faintear: You have another one again? WARNING YOUR TARGET IS APPROACHING resumes for a brief moment as [[Faintear Imitate] appears, then the gameplay is interrupted again.] 'Part 5: Imitate Appears' Imitate: Nice try. But, I can't let you go easily! Faintear: What!? Just who are you? Imitate: Attack! Faintear: My god. I can't believe it! Faintear: She attacked there. And it can't be dodged! resumes. Faintear's first fight against Imitate begins, Faintear defeats her with no problem. Gameplay is interrupted after her first defeat. 'Part 6: Imitate's First Defeat' Imitate: You believe you can't beat me in that state. How about you show me an interesting time? Faintear: Shut up... SHUT UP!! resumes. Crueltear defeats Imitate again. Gameplay is interrupted once again. 'Part 7: Imitate's Second Defeat' Imitate: Hmm... Looks like It's good to see your face again. Faintear: Likewise. That's why I'm more and more beautiful than you with my looks. You'll flinch if you look at my cuteness. Imitate: Bye Faintear: You're running away!? resumes as Imitate retreats, then the gameplay is once again interrupted. 'Part 8: Imitate Escapes - Stage Clear' Faintear: That girl, the parts she was wearing. ...just like mine...!? resumes for a few seconds as the screen cuts to black. STAGE 1 CLEAR performance, bonus points and total score are revealed. ends. 'Stage 1 Cutscene' unfades showing Faintear and the G'll series above the clouds. Faintear is watching a holographic screen. Faintear: According to C'r_na's data.. Faintear: Crueltear and Exelica said the star of hopes are drifting ashore, and the data given just now, they are counted and stationed there. Faintear: Me and the Ver'mith, coming from that planet time before. Faintear: No, that time-based on... Faintear: screen changes from blue to red Well, nevermind, fine by me. I'll just find the answer by that time and get home unscathed--- but for now. Faintear: I'll crush the Ver'mith! Stage 2 'Part 1: Stage Start' STAGE 2 START appears at the bottom left of the screen. Gameplay interrupts. Faintear: You surpassed your changes. And yet you're still calling a machine wrecker? Faintear: Well, I expect more changes of your looks. How disappointing! resumes. WARNING YOUR TARGET IS APPROACHING System Voice: Emergency!, Emergency!, The target is approaching. ¿Are you ready? 'Part 2: Boss Approaching' is interrupted before Ver'mith Gharatoaga appears Faintear: Come at me. As long as you won't get away! Faintear: Now, attack me! resumes, Faintear battles Gharatoaga on its first form. 'Part 3: Boss Battle' Faintear: At least you'll be able to look anything else. But I'll show you that I'm not weak. Faintear: That won't work on me! Faintear: You couldn't do it in the end. And you can't see yourself! Faintear: You're still attacking? Now it's the end! 'Part 4: Boss Destroyed - Stage Clear' Faintear: (Actually you pushed yourself too hard, now it's your loss) Next! 'Stage 2 Cutscene' supervising Imitate's creation.]] begins in a black screen Ver'mith 01: Resume our doctrine project. unfades, showing Ver'mith Ennda in a red, darkened room. Ver'mith 02: Affirmative. changes, showing an unactive Faintear Imitate. Ver'mith 02: Scanning to the secret units attached is impossible. We strengthen her dark personality. A new upgraded version. Ver'mith 01: Combat strength, more than the original. Ver'mith 02: Making her inhuman. Enhancing Control Core. Renewing the existence of the dark. Ver'mith 02: Link complete. Copy awaking. awakes, her Control Core and headgear glows. The Ver'mith insignia is displayed on her neck-chest armor parts. Imitate ........I, I am......? Imitate: I am a Triggerheart. I live as a weapon to destroy the enemies. Ver'mith 02: Control Core activate. flashes and fades to black Imitate: Ugh!? unfades, showing Ennda again. Imitate: No, what's this feeling inside me....! Imitate: A, ah! N... NO...!! Imitate: ................... Imitate: I... Imitate: That's right. I'm strong. But.. Imitate: I must defeat enemies, in order to be stronger. Imitate: But, which enemy? The enemy... Imitate: So, which enemy? Ver'mith 02: Activation complete. Ver'mith 01: Complete. Unit is ready. fades to black. ends. Stage 3 'Part 1: First Meeting with Exelica' appears at the bottom left of the screen as usual, however, Exelica notices her prescence and turns. Gameplay interrupts. Faintear: Ah! Exelica: Huh!? Exelica: A'rstear, D'rfend! Sighting! Faintear: W-wait! I'm not an enemy! I'm not with their ranks! Exelica: Huh... What!? Faintear: My name is Faintear. Sixth unit #44. Do you get my catch? Exelica: ...the assemble point, so it was you, you can control your wings. And also communication. Exelica: But, that unit, its speed is getting closer to Triggerheart! Faintear: Calm down, I got what you mean. It's a mistake if we try to kill each other. So you are Exelica, right? Exelica: Ah, I'm sorry. Nice to meet you. I'm Exelica Faintear: I heard the situation from C'r_na. We'll talk about the horrible situation later. Faintear: And "She" will definitely come again, soon! Faintear: Exelica, I'll meet with you two later. You'll have to meet up with Crueltear first. Faintear: We can't make it slow. But, with my static field, I can crush them into pieces! Exelica: Y, yes! Understood! 'Part 2: Second Meeting with Exelica - Boss Approaching' Faintear: Too slow! Exelica: Be careful! There's a core! Faintear: Leave it to me. You'd better go and help your partner. Exelica: Right! Faintear: Right in your middle spot! 'Part 3: Boss Battle' Faintear: More openings! Faintear: Not bad at all! Faintear: I'll gain more speed with strengthening firepowers! 'Part 4: Third Meeting with Exelica - Boss Destroyed' Exelica: Good work, Faintear. Faintear: You can praise me more. I like it though. Exelica: Um... Faintear: You're respectful. Let's hurry. Exelica: Yes! Let's hurry. Full throttle! Faintear: You're really respectful. 'Part 5: Imitate Appears' Exelica: Another parts! Faintear: Worst things will come out... well then. Faintear: G'rquad, G'rtous, are you ready? Imitate: Were you just too fast until you couldn't see me? Now I'll just attack you again. Exelica: Faintear! Faintear: Leave her to me. Exelica, you just go and destroy Ver'mith from coming in and keep them out! Exelica: Right! 'Part 6: Faintear VS Imitate' Faintear: Are you my...! Imitate: Shut up! Get ready to be crushed! 'Part 7: Imitate Defeated' Imitate: Rraah! Imitate: I can't fight against you two? Geez. 'Part 8: Imitate Escapes' Faintear: Well, you two held back many Ver'miths? Wha? They got away again! 'Part 9: Meeting with Crueltear - Stage Clear' Exelica: Sister! Faintear: Finally chased down. Hey, Crueltear? It's me! 'Stage 3 Cutscene' unfades, showing Crueltear, Exelica and Faintear reunited. Crueltear: Faintear! Thank god, you're okay. Faintear: At least. Well, everyone's okay now. Crueltear: I heard it from Lost about you. Ah, your different armor parts you got from the enemy! Faintear: That one was coming out? It's the "other" red. Crueltear: Isn't that? The enhanced Triggerheart? Faintear: I don't get it. Faintear: But, because these parts was possibly repaired, maybe some of the data were stored. Crueltear: And they're elaborated here!? How could it happen? Faintear: Who knows. But because my sides are beautiful, we can separate it easily, right? Crueltear: Ah. That's right. Faintear: We'll resume this discussion later. Right now we'll have to chase down and break her core. Crueltear: Yes. Faintear: Let's go. We'll destroy the Ver'mith and my Copy form. fades to black. ends. Stage 4 'Part 1: Stage Start' Faintear: You two did a good job. Although it's not completely repaired, it's running slow with these two parts. Crueltear: you can still do it although with the exact broken core. You want to put your parts to lower individuals. Exelica: to become one with the Earth. Faintear: Hmm. So what will we be looking for? Crueltear: Yeah. I'll tell you later. 'Part 2: Boss Approaching' Faintear: You two go on ahead. Leave this one to me. Crueltear: Don't strain yourself to the other world, or you'll make yourself worse. Exelica: Um, good luck! Faintear: Well then, repaired model core. Care to show me what you got? Faintear: Come and get it! 'Part 3: Boss Battle' Faintear: This arm is bothering me! Faintear: Next! Faintear: I'll be serious too. Be thankful when you meet me! Faintear: You did well. But if you beefed up enough, you won't let me win! 'Part 4: Boss Destroyed - Stage Clear' Faintear: It took longer than I thought. Faintear: You did well letting your strength out. Well, didn't even push your luck. Faintear: Their situations isn't like the other's affairs. Faintear: This time that red girl will come for sure! 'Stage 4 Cutscene' unfades, showing Faintear and G'll_Tous heading to the Ver'mith's last hideout. Faintear: Here we are, in the center! Faintear: Exelica, Crueltear. You two alright? Faintear: My units now are scratched. It's worrying though. Faintear: But, now it's not the time to panic. Faintear: Alright! Let's go! fades to black. ends. Stage 5 'Part 1: Stage Start' Faintear: The enemies are getting different from here. 'Part 2: Mid-Boss Encounter' Faintear: '''They're coming in groups again.... Just stay out of the way! '''Faintear: Let's bring it on! 'Part 3: Imitate Appears' Imitate: So you've finally come this far. Faintear: Yeah, that I am. But, it would be happier if you move away. Imitate: No. Faintear: You better throw down your arms. And if you wish to stand in my way, I'll go easy on you just a little. Imitate: Huh!? Imitate: Are you looking for the power source above? Faintear: How come I haven't seen it? You'd rather not want to push your luck! Faintear: I'll show you my true Triggerheart power! 'Part 4: Imitate Defeated' Exelica: We're here to help! Leave the rest of battle parts to us! Crueltear: Faintear! Faintear: Leave it to me! Imitate: Tch, more meddlesome brats! 'Part 5: Triggerheart Counterattack' Imitate: Not yet! Exelica: I won't let you! Crueltear: Attack!! 'Part 6: Imitate's Second Defeat' Imitate: Ugh...! Faintear: Huff... You lost! Imitate: Augh...! Faintear: (It's a clone alright, like me. It can't be repaired until now. Ver'mith, just what are you using. Or isn't that, a friendly technology?) Faintear: You looked so much like me. Care to make my Triggerheart parts with me? Imitate: So what! Crueltear: The main source she talked about, Control Core. Exelica: The corrupted multiple control cores? 'Part 7: Ennda Appears' Crueltear: Eeaaah! Exelica: Ah! Faintear: Hey, are you alright!? 'Part 8: Faintear VS Ennda' Imitate: Aaahh! Faintear: I was talking to you right now. But seems you didn't feel like it. Faintear: We can't break through out, but would you be kindly hear me out!? Well, let's go! "Post-battle" dialogue will change depending if the player used a continue or not troughout the gameplay. Part 9A: Stage Clear - Normal Ending the player used at least one continue during his / her gameplay. Imitate: Damn! How could I lose to you...! Faintear: Learn your loss. Your inner control core... no, yourself, Your own enhancement failure! Imitate: Who the hell!? Don't make me laugh! Imitate: I won't let you three get away! I... I...! Exelica: Is it moving again!? We just destroyed Ver'mith's Control Core... Crueltear: While adjusting controls, that dismantled unit, she's pushing through. If we concentrate our spirit, we can shoot through together. And, we'll make our escape! Faintear: No. Let me do it. Crueltear: Huh? Faintear: That woman is a custom copy, like Ver'mith, is my enemy! Faintear: (But my weapons.) Faintear: (What's the meaning of this, the real me is the same as her?) Faintear: (I don't like this battle, battling against the modified me... But.) Faintear: It's over. Looks like I'm faster than you. Imitate: DIE!! Faintear: Full load!! Imitate: Agh! Faintear: This is my real strength they gave me. Faintear: Sorry to keep you waiting. Let's go, girls. Activate the thruster! Crueltear: Yes! Exelica: Yes! song [[Change a Tear into Hope|"Change a Tear into Hope"] plays as the Staff Roll begins.] 'Part 10A: Epilogue - Normal Ending' unfades, showing Skiltall, C'r_na, Exelica, Crueltear, Faintear and the pets Omelette and Watt together on a grassfield. Skiltall: Hmm. Well, with 2 or 3 people, I wonder if things are similar? C'r_na: Umm... What will happen? Faintear: These two types like you said, are important on Earth? Exelica: Yes. Faintear: Hmm, a clear sky, eh? With the Earth using solar energy, its level is similar to our star. Crueltear: That's right. I wonder what will happen if we are home to the star of Tilde. Exelica: I don't understand. Faintear: Ah, well, You've got lower tensions! Faintear: Hey, you better get well now. Leaving the grief behind, until we pushed our limit, we won't give up. Faintear: Until then, anyway I'm sure. Not only my shooting skills, intuitions are also going to hit the brawl. to black [[Game Over (Musical Theme)|Game Over theme] plays as the Game Over logo appears, signifying the player's failure at completing the game.] GAME OVER System Voice: Game Over. Loading" Anchor Unit icon appears on the bottom right part of the screen. Fades to black as the loading is complete and the Game Over theme ends. the player's score is not enough to reach rank 10th, the Main Menu screen appears. player's score is high enough to reach one of the 10 ranking positions the Rank In screen appears showing the Player Select/Stage Clear pic of Faintear as the background. The player enter his/her initials, then the Memory Card check message appears, game data Auto-saves. to black, and the Main Menu screen appears. Part 9B: Stage Clear - True Ending the player did not use a continue during his/her gameplay, the True Ending Route is achieved. Exelica: Is that... parallel gate, moving? Crueltear: Ver'mith! Is he running away again!? Since when did he get any leftovers? Faintear: Alright, let's destroy them all completely before they connect.. Imitate: Can you hear me, girls? Just get them. Faintear: What!? Faintear: You're still moving? We just destroyed the Control Core. Imitate: I'll control the gate. When I was modified, they blocked out the custom Ver'mith core. I took over the control of the parallel gate when the other core has a virus. Imitate: Before they place the core and other enhanced parts, the communication can be accessed to all. Am I still here interrupting you? Faintear: What's that supposed to mean? Imitate: Like I said, I will dismantle the core and destroy it. I'm going to end this. Faintear: What? Can you do it? Imitate: Yes. I'm still the same and enhanced Triggerheart. Imitate: Although my existence was screwed, I'm going to return to where they manipulated me as a false frame. Faintear: Are you... Imitate: What are you wondering about? It's not like you're going to die here. I'm not feeling easy. Imitate: You have some meaning to live. In a crowded companion, I won't die here. Faintear: It's true that if we are Triggerhearts, we can't die here. This time if we meet again, I'll make sure you give me your name. Faintear: I prefer that I'm beautiful, because I'm pretty much graceful! Imitate: You hear me? I don't want to hear your words anymore. Now go! Exelica: She's right. If we stay here, we're finished. Let's get out of here! Crueltear: Faintear! Faintear: Alright. Faintear: Besides, I'm definitely going home alive! new, unnamed True ending song plays as the [[Staff of Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced|Staff Roll begins]. Faintear is seen flying alone until she reaches Exelica and Cruetlear and they fly away together as the credits end.] 'Part 10B: Epilogue - True Ending' unfades, showing the Triggerhearts on the C'rna_dyne reading the data of a Fardott-like object. Faintear: So, what's the conclusion? C'r_na: Yes. That gate in the middle has been opened just now. C'r_na: And because the outer star we chase through the linked connection in space, the extended unit wasn't activated twice. Faintear: Extended? For what? C'r_na: For making a hijacked and chaotic space, maybe they haven't planned for destroying the connection point. After expressing the outer star of linked space, we're far from the earth twice. Crueltear: Maybe the entrance to the outer planet still existed. Exelica: We scanned the destination in space. C'r_na: It's estimated in 36.000 Km from the distance. But stay firm. Faintear: If there are missing, can we go home to Tilde? C'r_na: No. We are still unsure if there is an image of demons in entrance. C'r_na: And, we cannot connect in order to return to space. Crueltear: It might be wrong if they are in vain. Faintear: Like they mentioned earlier, maybe they can take controls. C'r_na: Can't be accessed. We're losing materials. Faintear: I have a good plan. C'r_na, help me out. Faintear: Oh yes, you too. AI Plata: You just remembered me. Leave it to me. changes showing the Triggerhearts flying above the clouds, the Fardott-like object is along with them. Exelica: It's ready. Crueltear: Just a little more for attack unit. Faintear: Is it alright if we strengthen these units a bit? The current plan with tool data, to be put together. And then we can connect through the entrance. Exelica: It's like a message, right? Faintear: Yes. We're not putting back here. We're fighting for the planet right now, even that girl, we're slowly gaining some data. Faintear: If shell can connect through the space with another code to transmit, we can recover. Crueltear: It's like delivering a message with letter in a bottle. Faintear: What's that? Crueltear: It's a flowing river in the planet. And when it's flowed, what will be arrived. You give the letter to someone, and no one will know who will receive it. Faintear: Hmn. Well, C'r_na. you got it? C'r_na: Yes. It's done here. With new and improved thruster to burst into worlds, we can break through. AI Plata: Booster added, and Cr'nadyne's accelerator is fully usable, and with your anchor unit field, we can go faster to our destination. C'r_na: Anchors ready, and time it well! Faintear: Ok, let's go! Faintear: G'rquad! Exelica: D'rfend! Crueltear: C'rnBurn! All Three: FULL LOAD!! changes, implying the Fardott was fired into space. Clouds are cleared due to the speed of the object. C'r_na: We've arrived! And, from here we cannot boost any further. Faintear: I see. Thanks. Faintear: I think it's a waste, right? We don't know where we're heading, and we're just fly anywhere. C'r_na: We can't approve if we have pushed ourselves too far. This because we have run out of materials. Faintear: Looks like we'll have to fly out from here. That means, we may advance to claim some. C'r_na: What do you mean? Faintear: To meet another Triggerheart. Faintear: We'll meet here again someday. And I'll get to know her name. to black Over logo appears without its theme, meaning the player succeeded at completing the game GAME OVER System Voice: Game Over. Loading" Anchor Unit icon appears on the bottom right part of the screen. Fades to black as the loading is complete. the player's score is not enough to reach rank 10th, the Main Menu screen appears. player's score is high enough to reach one of the 10 ranking positions the Rank In screen appears showing the Player Select/Stage Clear pic of Faintear as the background. The player enter his/her initials, then the Memory Card check message appears, game data Auto-saves. to black, and the Main Menu screen appears. Curiosities * Like the other Triggerhearts, if the player let Faintear Imitate escape at the end of Stage 1, there will be a glitch of some sorts where Faintear will say "That girl, the parts she was wearing. ...just like mine...!?" before Imitate escapes, and again before the stage ends after Imitate retreats. This game error could imply the possiblity of an intended "Failed battle" dialogue that was cancelled by the developers at the last minute. * Faintear's Story Mode is the only instance where the dialogue remains the same until the last boss is defeated. Category:Triggerheart Exelica (Category) Category:Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced (Category) Category:Story Mode Scripts Category:Triggerheart Faintear